


Tartines.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: IlFautLireJusquauBoutPourAvoirLaSurprise, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Yann est amoureux, profondément amoureux d'un membre de l'équipe et tout le monde pense le voir, ou pas.





	Tartines.

Son éclat de rire se perdant dans la musique tonitruante du générique, Yann baissa les yeux sur les quelques fiches qui décoraient son bureau avant de prêter attention à ses chroniqueurs qui se tenaient bien droit autour de la table. Certains profitaient des dernières secondes pour vérifier leur portable, d’autres discutaient, ou relisaient leur texte. Au fond l’animateur se fichait bien de savoir ce qu’ils faisaient, tant qu’il le faisait bien ; toute son attention n’était que pour l’un d’entre eux.

Pour une fois il était autour de la table pour toute l’émission, pas caché derrière un écran, pas caché derrière un sourire un peu factice, mais bien là devant lui, avec lui. Yann arrivait difficilement à dissimuler ses sentiments dès que son regard croisait le sien. Il y avait ces palpitations autour de son sœur, cette chaleur qui lui montait au joues, et les commissures de ses lèvres qui se levaient sans même qu’il ne se force.

Sous sa chemise se tenait son regard clair et brûlant, sa tignasse brune à peine peignée, sa petite taille dont on se moquait souvent mais qui lui convenait à merveille et son sourire à en faire tomber n’importe qui. Yann était fier d’être à ses côtés, s’il avait pu il l’aurait crié sur tous les toits de Paris, que tout le monde les regarde, voient cet amour indescriptible qu’ils se portaient depuis déjà plusieurs années. Il n’y avait plus de question d’âge, de hiérarchie, d’éthique ; c’était juste de l’amour à l’état brut.

~~~~~

Alors à la fin de l’émission l’animateur ne se fit pas prier pour se tenir près de son amant, quelques attentions invisibles, un petit mot glissé dans le creux de l’oreille et un clin d’œil appuyé sans que personne ne le remarque. Au fil du temps ils avaient appris à se cacher, appris à se décrypter du moindre battement de cil et à vivre leur passion même au bureau.

Ils redoublaient pourtant de vigilance dès que les autres chroniqueurs s’approchaient, et il y en avait toujours autour du cadet. Un peu comme un aimant il attirait les attentions de certains en particulier mais il savait très bien s’en défaire dès qu’il le fallait. Alors après une dernière accolade très appuyée les deux hommes se saluaient comme s’ils ne se revoyaient que le lendemain matin et tour à tour gagnaient le parking ou la rue pour rejoindre leur appartement.

Le chroniqueur avait pourtant prêté le sien depuis déjà de long mois à un ami, ne vivant plus que chez Yann du lundi au dimanche. Ils jouaient la sécurité avec des alibis en béton alors que leurs chemins se retrouvaient toujours au pied du grand proche parisien. Mais il y avait déjà trop de regards, trop de questions, trop de rumeurs pour ne pas avoir à remettre de l’huile sur le feu. Ils vivaient dans l’ombre et cela leur allait très bien.

~~~~~

Ce soir-là le ciel de la capitale était azur, sans un nuage, sans un courant d’air, comme figé dans le reflet de l’océan. Yann était arrivé un peu vite que son amant, facilité par un chauffeur de taxi peu porté sur les feux tricolore. D’un geste las il retira sa veste et la glissa sur son épaule avant de s’adosser au mur de pierre pour attention son bien aimé, accompagné d’une cigarette.

Les yeux fatigués par sa journée devant les écrans Yann s’accorda quelques secondes d’obscurité jusqu’à ce que deux mains fines viennent se glisser le long de ses épaules. Doucement l’animateur posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Juste l’espace d’un instant avant qu’ils ne se mettent à l’abri à l’intérieur du hall sans les regards de la rue.  
Leurs quatre lèvres se décollèrent à contre cœur avant que leurs dix doigts réunis ne s’affolent autour du visage de l’un et de l’autre. La main de Yann s’empara de la nuque de son cadet, et celle de ce dernier du creux de ses reins. Leurs bouches se fondirent en une seule et leurs langues rattrapèrent le temps perdu.

Dans un ballet silencieux ils montèrent jusqu’à leur palier attitré et ils prirent place dans le salon cosy sans même le voir. Basculant sur l’épais canapé, pièce principale de l’espace, leurs corps se pressèrent comme s’ils avaient depuis toujours été dessinés pour s’épouser. Comme si plus rien d’autre qu’eux ne pouvait exister.

Leurs attentions ne durèrent qu’un temps, la fatigue de la semaine et la faim les tirants hors de là pour revenir à leurs besoins primordiaux. Mais même aux fourneaux Yann pouvait sentir le regard ardent de son compagnon sur sa nuque ; le soin qu’il avait mis à aligner parfaitement son couvert ; l’habitude qu’il avait à toujours deviner ce qu’il voulait, l’eau, le sel, le pain. L’animateur aurait pu perdre sa voix que son amant entendrait quand même ce qu’il désirait.

~~~~~

Ce n’est que lorsque la fraicheur de la nuit filtra à travers les volets que Yann s’offrit à son tour quelques instants de contemplations. A ses côtés son compagnon dormait déjà profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement, les draps blancs repoussés à ses pieds. L’animateur se rendit compte qu’il ne prenait jamais assez le temps de détailler le corps de son partenaire, souvent trop pressé autre chose, ou tout simplement par inattention. Il connaissait sa beauté toute entière mais son corps à demi-nu lui laissait guise de le définir le moindre centimètre de peau blanche.

Depuis son nombril fin, point culminant d’une ligne de poils perdus à la ceinture de son boxer sombre. Jusqu’à son sternum saillant par sa peau tendue où un grain de beauté venait trahir la régularité de celle-ci. Quelques traces du soleil venaient décolorer l’épiderme de son pectoral, se multipliant pas la suite le long de son épaule. Beaucoup aurait définit cet homme comme parfait, d’autres aurait noté l’abus de bonne cantine qui faisait disparaitre quelques mois de sport ; mais Yann s’en fichait. Il y avait dans ce corps tout ce dont il désirait, et même s’il changeait d’un jour au lendemain il l’aimerait quand même.

Par le balai hypnotique des rayons de la lune sur le plafond, le montagnard finit par trouver le sommeil avant de sentir le bras de son ami se loger autour de sa taille. Le couple était ainsi fait, presque parfait, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, un peu plan-plan parfois, ou bien complètement fou. Il pouvait ne rien se passer dans leur journée qu’ils arrivaient quand même à en parler à l’un et à l’autre. C’était juste une bulle d’amour et de tendresse qui volait dans l’air sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive et là était la clé de leur longévité ; le secret.

~~~~~

Quand le réveil résonna dans la pièce que les deux hommes osèrent à peine se défaire de l’étreinte chaleureuse dans laquelle ils avaient dormi. Comme à son habitude Yann se leva le premier déjà boosté par la journée qui se présentait. Une nouvelle journée où peut être un de leur collègue allait comprendre toute l’histoire, découvrir le détail qui allait les dévoiler, ou tout simplement une photo sortie dans la presse. Il ne fallait qu’un rien pour que tout bascule.

Mais le producteur ne préféra pas y penser et s’attela au petit déjeuner, c’était une nouvelle journée rien que pour eux, c’était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- Éric ?! Tu veux une ou deux tartines ?!


End file.
